An Enameled King of Evil
by YvineparG
Summary: Pertamanya, kerajaan ini dikenal karena paling sering mendapat siraman hangat sinar mentari dan bunga mataharinya yang dikenal paling indah. Kerajaan ini juga berdiri di tanah yang disebut sebagai 'Tanah Dimana Mentari Terbit', yang dalam bahasa ibu kerajaan tersebut adalah 'Hi no Izuru Kuni'. Kerajaan ini disebut Karasuno.


**A/N: fic pertama di fandom ini. Mungkin kalian merasa sifat karakter-karakternya OOC, tapi karena tuntutan setting jadi tolong maklumi. Sebisa mungkin saya tetap berpanduan pada karakter asli mereka walau akan ada momen dimana mereka benar-benar OOC.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Alternate Age, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, kemungkinan lemon implisit (saya mencoba untuk tidak memasukkan lemon, tapi siapa yang tahu bakal jadi apa cerita ini kedepannya), POV lompat-lompat, deskripsi panjang...more or less.**

**DLDR, Don't Like, Don't Read. Peace, bro.**

* * *

Pertama, aku yakin kalian sudah bosan mendengar cerita yang dimulai dengan 'pada suatu hari' atau 'pada zaman dahulu kala', dilanjutkan dengan 'di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama'. Namun kali ini saja, kuminta kalian bersabar mendengarkan ceritaku yang sayangnya akan dimulai dengan kedua frase yang sudah terlalu sering dipakai itu.

Jadi, pada suatu hari, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan. Pertamanya, kerajaan ini dikenal karena paling sering mendapat siraman hangat sinar mentari dan bunga mataharinya yang dikenal paling indah. Matahari juga merupakan motif utama untuk emblem kerajaan. Disulam pada panji yang tergantung di istana dan lambang kemiliteran. Kerajaan ini juga berdiri di tanah yang disebut sebagai 'Tanah Dimana Mentari Terbit', yang dalam bahasa ibu kerajaan tersebut adalah 'Hi no Izuru Kuni'.

Kerajaan ini disebut Karasuno. Bila diartikan, Karasuno berarti 'Padang Gagak'.

* * *

.

**A Enameled King of Evil**

**Haikyuu! (c) Haruichi Furudate**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini. Ini dibuat dengan niat murni untuk bersenang-senang. **

**Remeber, DLDR**

.

* * *

...Jangan ribut dulu tentang betapa berbedanya nama kerajaan dengan nama tanah tempat berdirinya. Ada alasan kenapa kerajaan ini disebut kerajaan Karasuno. Kau tahu, dahulu, Raja pertama menamai kerajaan ini sesuai bunga yang menjadi ciri khas kerajaan ini.

Tapi mana mungkin seseorang akan menganggap serius kerajaan yang bernama 'kerajaan Himawari', bukan?

Sebuah kerajaan seharusnya diberikan nama yang gagah. Kerajaan butuh nama yang berkarisma. Kebetulan gagak merupakan hewan khas di kerajaan itu. Dan dilihat bagaimanapun juga gagak merupakan hewan yang sedikit banyak memiliki karisma bukan? Dan begitulah hasilnya.

Karasuno menjadi julukan lain untuk kerajaan itu. Ada yang bilang itu karena kostum kemiliteran dan angota kerajaan yang didominasi warna hitam (dengan sedikit nuansa emas yang disinyalir untuk menegaskan motif matahari mereka). Ada pula yang bilang itu karena kerajaan ini tak pernah gagal membalas serangan dari kerajaan yang lain, selayaknya gagak yang akan selalu mengingat mereka yang membahayakan. Yang manapun alasannya, nama Karasuno akhirnya lekat pada mereka.

Begitulah kenapa kerajaan ini disebut Karasuno.

* * *

Cerita ini bermula di kerajaan Karasuno yang kini dipimpin oleh Raja dan Ratu ke-sekian. Keduanya merupakan sosok yang disayangi rakyat dan dipuja. Di bawah pimpinan sang Raja, Karasuno menjadi kerajaan yang disegani.

Keduanya memiliki dua orang anak. Perempuan dan lelaki. Rakyat bersuka cita ketika Pangeran mereka lahir. Setidaknya tampuk pemerintahan sudah jelas akan jatuh ke tangan siapa dan rakyat, juga Raja dan Ratu, menaruh ekspetasi besar pada Pangeran mungil mereka.

Hinata Shouyou. Itulah nama sang Pangeran. Nama sang Pangeran ini tergolong unik, bahkan untuk yang ditulis dalam bahasa ibu mereka sekalipun. Hinata, marga sang Pangeran, berarti 'tempat yang disoroti sinar mentari'. Sementara itu nama kecilnya, Shouyou, sedikit lebih rumit. Shouyou dapat diartikan sebagai 'surga yang melayang', walau sejatinya huruf '_you_' dalam namanya juga memiliki arti 'sinar mentar' atau mewakili huruf '_yang_' dalam bahasa lain yang bermakna 'positif', 'laki-laki', 'surga', dan 'siang hari'.

Oh, sungguh tepatnya nama itu dengan sang Pangeran.

Pangeran Shouyou tumbuh sebagai anak ceria. Kadang-kadang membuat ulah, namun lebih sering daripada tidak selalu ditimpali dengan kalimat 'Yah, namanya juga anak lelaki'. Senyumnya dikatakan secerah dan sehangat mentari. Matanya yang besar dan memancarkan kepolosan berwarna madu keemasan. Rambutnya, walaupun acak-acakan dan tak bisa diatur sampai membuat sang Ratu pusing tujuh keliling, terasa lembut. Rakyat menyayangi Pangeran mereka. Ah, bukan. Mereka memuja pengeran mereka. Pangeran Shouyou yang selalu tersenyum, yang meskipun agak tempramental namun peduli pada mereka.

Namun ketika sang Pangeran menginjak umur 15 tahun, sebuah tragedi terjadi.

Tidak ada yang paham bagaimana hal itu terjadi di istana yang terkenal aman karena dijaga ketat oleh prajurit kebanggan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangka dalam satu malam semuanya bisa berubah. Pagi itu mereka dikejutkan oleh jeritan ratapan pelayan, dan pemandangan selanjutnya rasanya sanggup membuat siapapun memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Raja, Ratu, dan putri mahkota kerajaan Karasuno terbunuh.

Siapa pelakunya, tidak ada yang tahu. Pemakaman mereka membuat satu kerajaan tenggelam dalam keputus-asaan. Raja, Ratu dan putri mahkota mereka sudah tiada! Kalau begitu siapa yang akan memimping mereka sekarang? Siapa yang akan mengatur kerajaan ini?

Di tengah-tengah suasana muram itu, seseorang mengucap dengan suara parau.

_"..Aku yang akan melanjutkan posisi ayah."_

Pangeran mereka yang mungil. Wajahnya yang biasanya ceria kini basah oleh air mata. Matanya sembab dan kemerahan. Di kanannya berdiri pelayannya yang setia, Kageyama Tobio. Tangan sang pelayan yang berlapis sarung tangan putih berada di pundak sang Pangeran, tanda ia berusaha menenangkan majikannya.

Pangeran Shouyou sendiri menunjukkan wajah merengut. Bersikeras menahan air mata agar tak lagi tumpah. Bagaimanapun juga kerajaan adalah yang utama. Ia tak bisa tenggelam dalam kesedihan terlalu lama.

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu sejak kematian Raja dan Ratu Karasuno beserta putri mahkota. Pangeran Shouyou berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia bisa menggantikan posisi sang ayah yang saat itu diwakili kedua penasihat kerajaan, Sawamura Daichi dan Sugawara Koushi. Dibawah bimbingan Kageyama-yang oleh mendingan Raja diminta menjadi tutor sekaligus pelayan pribadi Shouyou-dan beberapa tutor lain, sang pengeran diajari hukum tata negara dan hal lain yang kiranya berguna untuk memerintah. Daichi mengajarinya politik, sementara Sugawara menjejalinya dengan tata krama dan aturan lain. Kageyama... Yah, kau bisa bilang ia mengurus hal lainnya.

Lalu pada akhirnya, tibalah hari pengangkatan Shouyou sebagai Raja.

Rakyat berbondong-bondong datang ke istana, berusaha menyaksikan upacara seremonial itu. Pangeran Shouyou berlutut di hadapan Daichi dan Sugawara. Mengenakan pakaian mewah kerajaan yang berwarna hitam dan emas dengan motif matahari. Jubah tebal merah darah dengan tepian bulu hitam seperti gagak membungkus tubuh mungil, ditahan dengan tali keemasan dan pin berbentuk matahari. Dalam udara lembab dan dingin kerajaan, suara Daichi memecah keheningan.

"Dengan ini, kunyatakan Hinata Shouyou sebagai Raja dari kerajaan Karasuno."

Diucapkan dengan mantap, sembari menyematkan mahkota emas bertahtakan permata aneka rupa pada kepala Shouyou. Pangeran yang kini menjadi Raja itu mengangkat kepalanya, mata keemasan menatap cokelat gelap milik Daichi.

"Semoga langit memberkatimu. Bimbinglah kami dan Karasuno kembali ke kejayaannya, Yang Mulia Shouyou."

Itulah pemicunya.

Satu tepuk tangan diikuti tepuk tangan lain hingga akhirnya rakyat bersorak-sorai menyerukan nama Shouyou. Suasana riuh, lebih lagi ketika pesta diselenggarakan. Makanan dan minuman berlimpah, disana-sini terlihat orang-orang berdansa sesuka hati sesuai irama musik.

Raja Shouyou duduk di singgasananya dengan senyum cerah. Kageyama berdiri di sisinya, ekspresinya tampak datar seperti biasa.

* * *

Malam itu, Raja Shouyou tak lagi menghuni kamarnya di sisi barat istana. Sekarang kamar yang dulu dihuni oleh ayah dan ibunya menjadi miliknya. Tapi tentunya tak mungkin sang Raja baru bisa tidur di kamar tempat kedua orang tuanya terbunuh bukan? Maka dari itu perintah pertama dari sang Raja ini untuk pelayan-pelayannya adalah menyiapkan satu kamar di sisi timur untuk menjadi kamarnya yang baru.

Dan di sini dia sekarang. Membenamkan diri di ranjang empuk dengan sprei indah yang halus. Kageyama berdiri di sisi pintu, merapikan jubah merah yang ia kenakan tadi. Mulai besok, tak ada lagi waktu bersantai untuknya. Ia harus siap sedia memimpin kerajaannya.

Senyum samar menghiasi wajah Raja baru Karasuno.

**Kerajaannya**. Betapa indah kata itu.

"Tuan muda, jubahnya sudah saya letakkan."

Mendengar suara Kageyama, Shouyou kemudian bangkit. "Bagus Tobio. Sekarang...," Shouyou memberi senyum manis, sambil menyodorkan kakinya. "Lepaskan sepatuku."

Tawa geli keluar dari mulut Shouyou ketika ia melihat Kageyama merengut namun tetap mengucapkan _'Ya, Tuan Muda._'. Pelayan itu berlutut di depannya, kemudian perlahan melepaskan sepatu kulit Shouyou yang mengilap. Dibuat khusus untuk momen ini dari kulit terbaik, dan sudah Kageyama semir semalaman sampai mengilat.

Sungguh, tuannya yang ini suka sekali memberi perintah mendadak.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Shouyou yang tertidur lelap, dengan Kageyama di sampingnya.

* * *

Bagaimana, cerita yang... Cukup biasa, bukan? Oh, tapi tenang saja. Cerita kita belum berakhir. Ini baru awalnya.

Raja Shouyou tumbuh sesuai ekspetasi ayah dan ibunya dahulu. Ia menjadi Raja yang bijaksana (walau sesekali emosinya menguasai keputusannya. Tapi itu untuk itulah ada Daichi dan Sugawara) juga disegani meski usianya terbilang muda. Dia memerintah dengan tegas, tanpa ragu menghukum mereka yang bersalah sesuai dengan kesalahannya. Sembari melakukan semua itu, Kageyama selalu berada di sampingnya seperti biasa, tak pernah lepas dari Rajanya sekalipun hingga orang-orang menyebut Kageyama sebagai bayangan sang Raja.

...Ya. Sebutan itu kurasa cocok. _You_ dan _Kage_. Sinar matahari dan bayangan. Keduanya saling melengkapi bukan? Dimana ada sinar, pasti akan ada bayangan. Keduanya saling membutuhkan, tak bisa berpisah sekalipun.

Lagipula semakin kuat sinarnya, makin pekat pula bayangannya. Semakin pekat sebuah bayangan, tentu saja bisa lebih mudah menutupi satu hal. Benar tidak?

.

.

.

_**Prologue; End**_

* * *

**A/N: ...I tried, okay? Apakah ini memuaskan atau tidak, atau apa bila ada pesan dan kesan atau kritik, silakan disampaikan. Akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.**


End file.
